KVA
The KVA is an anti-western, Chechen eco-terrorist organization founded and led by Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze and is a major antagonist faction in the video game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. '' They are an extremist terrorist group that seeks to force the world back into its natural state and end the humanity's dependence on technology. It is the first antagonist faction that you fight until Atlas takes over later on in the game. History The KVA was founded in the year 2041 in Chechnya, Russia by former Chechen separatists that had a strong hatred for the West. Their anti-western teachings and speeches had inspired people all throughout the globe and the organization would soon quickly evolve to become one of the most violent terrorist organizations in history. Under the leadership of Hades, the KVA would grow to become the world's leading anti-western terrorist organization and operated at secretive and asymetrical systems of attacks. The KVA launched attacks all across Europe, Russia, and other Western and non-western targets with the goal of sending humanity back to its natural state. Events of ''Advanced Warfare During the events of Advanced Warfare the KVA is first seen in the mission Traffic where they have attacked the Technology Sumit in Lagos, Nigeria and have kidnapped multple officials including Technologists and even the Nigerian Prime Minister. Hades then executes one of the hostages and then leaves when Atlas operatives storm in and rescue the hostages and pursuit Hades and battle multiple KVA militants. On April 28, 2055 the KVA committed a omnicide attempt by launching a deletrious power plant attack across the world, killing thousands of innocent civilians. Five years later, Dr. Pierre Danois is found in Detroit and is captured by Atlas operatives and is interrogated and he finally reveals the location of Hades in Santorini, Greece where he is meeting with other possible KVA supporters and officials. Hades is then killed but reveals critical information with his dying breath and is revealed that Jonathan Irons is responsible for allowing the attacks to go into action. In the mission "Utopia", it is revealed that Atlas took down another KVA cell possibly ending the organization leading to its dissolution. List of Members *Joseph Chkheidze *Dr. Pierre Danois (second-in-command) *Alex Cos *Ted Block *KVA Insurgents Gallery KVA Juggernaut AW.png|KVA Juggernaut KVA Hazmat AW.png|Hazmat agent KVA Member 8 AW.png KVA Member 7 AW.png KVA Member 6 AW.png KVA Member 5 AW.png KVA Member 4 AW.png KVA Member 3 AW.png KVA Member 2 AW.png KVA Member 1 AW.png KVA Attacks AW.png|Map of known KVA attacks Hades Dossier AW.png Trivia *The KVA logo appears on a juggernaut soldier that says the organization's name in techno-like orange letters. **The KVA doesn't have an official full name. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Harbingers Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Polluters Category:Genocidal Category:Anarchist Category:Propagandists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes